


Day Twelve: Language

by writing_everday



Series: Klaine Advent 2018 [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everday/pseuds/writing_everday
Summary: Blaine and Kurt learn the difficulties and usefulness of ASL. (same verse as Day 6 & 11)





	Day Twelve: Language

Blaine was the one to suggest teaching the twins sign language. When their surrogate was still trying to get pregnant, they started taking American Sign Language classes. They were quick to realize ASL was very different from any other language class they had taken before. Kurt liked to consider himself fairly fluent in French and Blaine wasn’t half-bad at speaking Filipino. However, they were both terrible at a language when you didn’t need your voice. 

“I’m all about my voice!” Kurt exclaims after their first class. “It’s quite literally my job as a performer.” 

“Mine too,” Blaine agrees. 

The following class is slightly better. They aren't allowed to talk at all during class since the instructor is deaf and wouldn’t be able to hear them anyway. It’s like when Kurt slips in French to trash talk his fellow actors so they won’t understand his mumbled insults. 

_Focus, class._ Their instructor signs. _Practice in pairs._

Blaine picks Kurt instantly. They look at the exercise on the board and try to remember last class’s lesson. They feel more confident without their teacher watching but she has to come over to each pair to make sure they are doing the signs correctly. 

By the end of their term, the couple feels pretty confident in their new language. At the next New Directions get together, Kurt starts signing to Blaine from across the room. Everyone is fascinated and wants to learn but Kurt likes having a secret language that just belongs to Blaine and him and eventually to their kids.


End file.
